Just between you and me
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Chrona is a snake and Kid has found him what happens if he keeps him as a pet. Contains yaoi do nt like do not read DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Just between you and me

**Hi I thought I'd Wright a story about this couple Love it. There will be more to come not just this couple but others. Now on to the story...**

**A/N: **I do not own soul eater but if I did I would be making a lot of episode like these.

Chapter 1: going home

Chrona was upset at this point in time he was now a snake and lost in death city, how he became a snake? Let's just say his mum (Madusa) had a encounter with another witch and he was used as a shield.

'I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I. don't. know. How. To. Deal. With. This.' Chrona was thinking, Chrona was panicking he had know idea where he was going and he just kept slithering along, There was one upside Ragnorak couldn't come out anymore but he could still hear him talking inside his head, sadly.

Chrona kept slithering for hours while Ragnorak kept talking and would not even shut up until he saw a person but not just any person it was kid 'Why is he out here it's about 11 at night' Chrona then realised Kid could probably take him home he knew he wouldn't hurt him because he knew he was just scared of Madusa (Which he was).

Chrona went up to kid and hissed, that caught the reapers attention he looked down and his faced turned to excitement he loved snakes more than his father he picked it up and put it under one of the street lights and his face turned to confusion I was….. PINK with…..HAIR it reminded him of someone then it hit him CHRONA. "Well hi there little buddy" he said with a grin on his face "Do you want to come home with me".

Chrona's eyes went wide' wait he can't be serious he does know it's me, right?' "No K-K-K-Kid I-I need you to-to take me back to Madusa" but all that came out of Chrona's mouth was a hiss

"I'll take that as a yes, do you have a name?" all he got back was a hiss "I'll give you one then" he said while concentrating "I'll call you… Chrona because you remind me of him".

'How stupid is this boy' Ragnorak said 'For ounce I agree with you Ragnorak' Chrona replied 'Finally' he said mockingly.

"I'll take you home now we'll have to be careful though other wise liz an patti might see you, and we DO NOT want to see that".

'Well looks like you can't do anything, Loser' Ragnorak said to Chrona, so Chrona had to just sit there while Kid took him home 'What am I going to do' he thought to himself.


	2. Just between you and me

Just between you and me

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been gone a week also sorry for the characters being OOC, Right onto the story….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater **

Chapter 2: Dinner

It started raining; luckily Crona and Kid were inside when it started. "Well, what do you think of you're new home Crona?" Kid said with a smile, 'this had got to been the most times he smiled in one day' thought Crona.

Crona gave a little hiss in happiness, it was huge he hadn't seen anything this big before "Glad you like it" Kid said Picking up the tiny pink snake "Now lets get you something to eat". He walked up the stairs and up to his room, Crona was very confused, don't you get food from a kitchen? What Kid done next made Crona nearly throw up, he took a mouse from a cage and hung it upside down in front of his face "Dinner is served".

Crona looked at the miniature squirming creature it looked so frightened it reminded him of himself, he started backing away from it 'I don't know how to deal with this' thought Crona.

'What is wrong with him' Ragnarok said.

"Don't you like it?" Kid said with a look of confusion on his face "Snakes eat mice, don't they? I guess I'll have to check".

He pt the mouse back and went to his computer in his room, and because he liked symmetry he had one on either side of the room. Crona slithered onto Kid's shoulder to see what he was typing…..

COMPUTER SCREEN: Food for snakes

Kid hit enter and clicked on the first website "It says here" Kid started "That snakes DO eat mice" Kid looked at the snake confused "What do you eat then?" Crona couldn't talk and didn't know what to do.

'Screw this' Ragnarok said he started to force his way out of Crona's snake body, Crona fell onto the floor wriggling in pain.

"What's wrong Crona" Kid said.

Suddenly Ragnarok popped out of Crona's body but he was in human form, his hair was black as a ravens feathers he had a white X on the middle of his face and both hands he wore a black sleeveless leather jacket and black trousers with black shoes "You're an idiot you know that" Ragnarok said not having yet notice his human form.

"Ragnarok… is….is that you?" Kid stuttered as he fell onto the floor.

"Who else could it be Dumbass" said Ragnarok still not noticing his human form.

"It's just…it's just you look so different in you human form" Kid said awed.#

"My wh…" Ragnarok stoped have way threw his sentence "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Ragnarok shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know?" Kid said.

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND OUT?!" Ragnarok screamed ounce more.

"Alright I will so…. Does that mean that's" Kid started.

"Crona yes, took you long enough" Ragnarok said.

"What happened" Kid said finally getting off the floor.

"Long story short, someone tried to attack Madusa and she used Crona as a human shield" Ragnarok explained, he had calmed down but was still looking at his new body.

"Well I'll see Doctor Stein tomorrow about this you'll come along to" Kid said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" Ragnarok replied.

"Alright I'll put dinner on, Does Crona eat pizza?" Kid asked Ragnarok.

"What is pizza?" Ragnarok asked all they eat was sandwiches.

"Well you can both try it tonight, after that we can go to bed" Kid said.

"Whatever" Ragnarok replied as he headed for th kitchen with Crona behind him.

**Thanks for waiting you are the best and if any of you have a soul eater couple idea please tell me and please, please, please review ounce again thanks for waiting.**


End file.
